Wanderlei Silva vs. Dan Henderson 1
Dan Henderson came into the fight undefeated, and thus it was his first defeat in mixed martial arts. The Fight The first round began. Silva landed a big right and dropped Henderson to his back. Henderson got a bit of an open guard, pulling Silva's head down and working a sort of butterfly guard. Henderson brought it to full guard. Silva landed a few kidney punches. Silva struggled to posture up. Henderson tried an armbar but Silva stood up. Silva landed some hard kicks to the thighs of the downed Henderson. Silva smiled as he continued landing the hard kicks. Silva landed some foot stomps as well to Henderson's feet. Henderson landed an upkick. The referee finally stood the fight up and the crowd applauded. Henderson shot in and landed a nice right hand and they clinched. Silva fought out of it, winging away and landing a few wild strikes. Silva was bleeding now above his eye. Henderson landed a big right and Silva was rocked. Henderson got the takedown, ground-and-pounding away as Silva struggled to pull guard. The crowd roared. Silva finally brought it to full guard. Silva was bleeding badly now. The referee stopped the fight for a moment to check the cut. The fight was restarted on the ground. Silva shoved Henderson off and stood. Silva landed a good right hand, they clinched, Silva landed a knee in the clinch. Silva took Henderson down and landed some knees while Henderson was down on all fours. The referee stopped the fight because of the illegal knees. The fight was resumed and the fighters shook hands. Silva came in and landed a good right. Henderson shot in for the takedown, defended by Silva. Silva got the takedown and landed some heavy ground-and-pound as Henderson struggled to pull guard. Silva stood and tried for a head kick from the standing but he missed and began landing the thigh kicks once more. Silva stepped into a hard soccer kick to the head before diving into full guard. Silva postured up and began landing some hard lefts from the top. Henderson went for the armbar again and Silva stood. Silva smiled and landed more thigh kicks to Henderson. Silva stepped in and landed a stomp kick to Henderson's face , going into a half-guard position. Silva made it to mount and began ground-and-pounding with rights while holding Henderson's neck. Thirty seconds remained. Silva stood over Henderson and landed two stomp kicks. Silva was warned for grabbing the ropes. Silva stayed standing and landed more thigh kicks now. Silva stepped into another stomp kick and the first round ended. Silva looked fresh and Henderson looked dazed. The second round began. Henderson landed a right in. They clinched into the corner and Silva landed a knee inside and then another. Henderson landed a knee. Henderson landed an uppercut inside and then a knee inside. They broke and Henderson shot for the takedown, and Silva smiled and sprawled. Silva went into the full guard of Henderson. Henderson landed some shots from the bottom. Silva managed to stand up and landed some more thigh kicks. Silva tried for another foot stomp but Henderson countered with an upkick and tripped Silva. Silva got back up and they restarted the match on the feet. Henderson looked winded. Henderson landed a big right and Silva responded with a big right of his own. Henderson tried for another takedown, Silva defended, Henderson laid on his back and Silva landed more thigh kicks. The referee restarted the fight on the feet again. Henderson took a moment to get up. Silva landed a high kick and took Henderson down into the corner. Both fighters were breathing hard. Henderson pulled guard. The referee had the fight pulled away from the corner but still in full guard. Henderson landed some kidney kicks from guard. The corner told him to 'keep kicking him in the kidneys'. The round was halfway through at this point. Silva landed some hammerfists. The referee restarted the fight on the feet now. The referee gave a yellow card to both fighters. Henderson landed a body kick. Henderson walked into a left. Silva took Henderson down into half guard. Henderson slid his leg out and bulled into full mount. Henderson landed some hard shots to the side of Henderson's head. The fight was nearing the ropes. The referee turned the fight away from the ropes. Henderson executed good head control while Silva struggled to sit up in the mount. Silva landed some kidney punches. One minute remained. Silva continued landing the kidney punches. The fight ended. Silva walked away with arms raised. Silva won by unanimous decision.